


turned into your worst fears

by rebeccabunch



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeccabunch/pseuds/rebeccabunch
Summary: The pregnancy test in Kept Man came back positive. Three weeks later, Nicholas Quinn still steals Sarah's memories.
Relationships: Chuck Bartowski/Sarah Walker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i have been writing, but never publishing, chuck fanfic for years, and i'm very excited to finally post some online! it's been an age since i've posted fanfic of any kind, but updates will hopefully be frequent. title may change, but...taylor lyrics speak to my soul.

The bathroom was full of nervous energy. They hadn’t really talked about it, about what it would all mean, and neither Chuck nor Sarah was sure what the other would feel.

Hell, Sarah was barely sure what  **she** felt about it. It was terrifying, panic inducing and exciting all rolled into one. She’d barely been in Burbank for a few months when she’d talked to Casey about the possibility of a real future -  _ Do you ever just wanna have a normal life? Have a family? Children? _ \- it just never seemed like a real option. They’d have to quit being spies, she’d have to give up the only thing she’d known how to do since she was seventeen years old...to have a baby that was half her, and half the man she loved, the man she’d married. Brown hair. Brown eyes. A superhero with a little cape. Maybe they could do this.

“It’s changing, it’s changing, it’s changing…”

“What is that-- an equal sign, an arrow? A peace sign? Is that an option?”

It was incredibly overwhelming, no matter how much she told herself they could do it, and as she reached for the instruction leaflet, Sarah wasn’t quite sure which outcome she was hoping for. Scary as it all was, a negative result would fill her with disappointment...but what about a positive? What happened then?

“That means…” she trailed off, staring at the piece of paper in her hands, as if doing so might somehow make it easier to believe. It didn’t.

“Baby?” Chuck urged, reaching out a hand, intending to take the instructions from her, to take a look for himself.

“Yes,” Sarah agreed, despite knowing he’d been calling  _ her  _ baby. “We’re having a baby.”

**THREE WEEKS LATER** .

There was a knock at the door. A jolt of anxious energy surged through Chuck, as it had every time he heard anyone come in over the last few days. His wife had to come home, she just had to. 

Was it really possible that a mere three weeks ago, they’d collapsed into their bed, giddy at the prospect of the life they’d created together? His thumb had stroked gently over her stomach, and they’d stayed up later than usual, mumbling potential baby names to each other. They hadn’t come to any kind of a decision, but they had plenty of time. Or so they’d thought.

Nicholas Quinn had taken his wife from him, and the thought that something could have happened to her - and to their baby - was terrifying. They hadn’t planned on going on the mission, not after they’d found out the news. That was supposed to be it, they were going to change Carmichael Industries into a firm that countered cyberterrorism. No more spying, no more danger.

Then his whole world turned upside down.

He’d refused to give up hope over the last few days, and as he pulled the front door open to see Sarah, blood on her face and neck, he was both relieved and paralysed with fear. Were they both okay?

“Sarah!”

She practically collapsed against him, and Chuck held her close.  _ Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay. _ But this was Sarah,  **his** Sarah, his wife had come home to him - his wife, the strongest woman he knew, of course she’d be okay.  _ She had to be _ .

“I’m sorry it took me so long to come home. He tried to turn me against you, Chuck. He told me that you were rogue, that it was my job to kill you…” This was all part of the plan. Convince Chuck that she hadn’t believed a word Quinn said, play the role of his wife, until the right moment. Only then would she kill him. “He really thought it would work, that I’d just forget everything. We fought, and then I threw him out of the window. He’s dead. And the Intersect is out of my head.”

Chuck studied his wife for a moment, but glanced quickly over at Morgan and Casey - with a murmured ‘glad you’re okay’ from Morgan, and a ‘Walker’ from Casey, they left, which meant he could ask the question that had been on the tip of his tongue so she’d walked through the front door.

“And the baby?”

She froze.

"What?" 


	2. Chapter 2

Silence seemed to hang in the air for much too long. Sarah couldn’t quite read the look on Chuck’s face (which was surprising, really, given that she spent her whole life looking for tells in her marks), but he certainly seemed concerned. 

Quinn hadn’t mentioned anything about a _baby_ , the last baby remembered was the one she’d saved from Ryker, but if she was really missing five years...she wouldn’t be a baby anymore.

Blue eyes scanned her supposed husband’s face carefully, but it really did feel like staring into the face of a stranger. This man was her mark, a rogue agent she’d been tasked with killing - why did he seem so worried about her? Had she really done her job here that well?

“Sarah, baby…” 

There’d been a moment, just a moment, on the bullet train, where she’d admitted that she had no idea who Alex was. What else had she forgotten? What else had slipped through the cracks? His mouth opened, to ask what the last thing she remembered was, but she beat him to the punch.

“The baby is fine,” she finally said, figuring a straightforward lie was easier than asking which baby he was referring to. “But it’s been a long couple of days, Chuck, can we just go to bed? I’m tired.”

Something seemed off, as far as Chuck was concerned, but all he could do was nod. His wife had come home, and aside from a few scratches and cuts, she seemed to be in one piece. Quinn was dead, the Intersect was gone...they could focus on preparing for the baby, on moving into their dream house, with the white picket fence and the red door. 

Things hadn’t exactly gone as planned over the last couple of weeks. Given that Sarah was pregnant, they’d never agreed to go on one last mission - but they’d been pulled in regardless, and it had been a huge mistake. 

Neither one of them would do anything to jeopardize the life of their child, they’d agreed to quit spying so their future children could have normal, spy-free lives - the field was no place for a pregnant woman, they’d both known as much, but that was all behind them now. The mission was over, Sarah was home, and the baby was alright.

Something seemed off when he’d asked her about it, ‘what?’ was not the reaction she’d been expecting, but why would she lie? Perhaps he was blinded by relief, by some _need_ to believe her, but he wasn’t going to question her, not then, not yet.

Instead, he wrapped his arms around her from behind, his hands resting on her stomach. A thumb brushed back and forth, as his wife leaned back against him. Everything was alright now.

Given that she’d been a spy since she was seventeen years old, Sarah knew a thing or two about keeping up appearances; about living out the cover. She didn’t tense when his arms wrapped around her, instead relaxing against him. She’d make damn well sure she slept with a weapon under her pillow, but for now, he couldn’t know that anything was wrong. Things needed to remain calm, appear ‘normal’, until she had the Intersect glasses. Until she was ready to kill Chuck Bartowski, he needed to believe she was the woman he’d apparently fallen in love with.

“I love you,” Chuck breathed into her hair. He’d never take moments like this for granted again, he’d make sure they had plenty of them. They’d have that normal life together, in their home, make sure their child had the normal childhood neither one of them ever got. Parents wouldn’t disappear into the spy life, they wouldn’t be forced to choose between their mother and father, and live their life on the grift. They’d be normal, they’d be happy, they’d be the Bartowskis, sans curse.

“I love you, too.” 

“And this little one -” his thumb continued to stroke gently over her belly. “- is always going to be safe, always going to know that they’re loved.”

It was only then that Sarah tensed up. The baby. _Their_ baby. She was pregnant.

Nicholas Quinn had told her that Chuck was rogue, that this was all an assignment, she’d been keeping tabs on him for the last five years. She’d believed him solely because of the mission logs, because it felt like proof. 

Couldn’t this possibly be _real_? She pulled away quickly - too quickly, practically shoving Chuck away from her. 

“I need to go.”

“Sarah? Sarah!”

But the door had slammed closed behind her, and Chuck was left alone once again.


End file.
